Nanny Extraordinaire
by The Black Rose16
Summary: Justin never went to Liberty when he was 17. When he came out to his family, his father threw him out. Now he has a job looking after a little boy named Gus and is desperately trying not to fall in love with Brian, Gus' father. AU and slash EDITING
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: This story is AU and has Mel and Lindsay bashing with mild Michael bashing.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Glancing down at the piece of paper in his hand one more time and checking that he had the correct address, Justin Taylor took a deep breath before walking forward, dragging a wheelie suitcase behind him. Before him stood a double story manor-house with a lot of open land, dotted with trees all around. Reaching the front gate, the blonde glanced around for the bell, finding it almost covered by the ivy. Shifting the paper in his hand, Justin reached out and rang the buzzer.

A voice came from the intercom, "Who is it?"

"Justin Taylor, sir."

A buzz and click were his response. Slowly, he pulled the gate open and took a step forward; the gate shutting behind him with a resounding click as if to say that there was no going back now. The front door, three feet in front of him, opened and the most gorgeous man that Justin had ever seen stood framed in the doorway.

He was tall and had brown hair and the face of a god. His black jeans were riding low on his hips with a wine-red polar neck. A small boy was perched on his hip. That had to be Gus with his dad's brown hair and adorable face. The man's eyebrow rose as if to ask what the problem was.

Justin was immediately jerked back to reality. The gorgeous man was now his boss, Brian Kinney. Unbeknownstto Justin, Brian had been doing some looking of his own. The blonde had an angelic face with blue eyes that seemed to have lost their sparkle.

"Well, come on inside," Brian invited, waving his hand towards the inside of the house.

When Justin turned to get his bag, he unintentionally gave Brian a good view of his round, bubble butt. A little shocked at his thoughts about an employee, Brian spun around and walked into the living room with the blonde trailing behind him.

Justin found himself glancing around with curiosity. There were several photos of Brian and Gus, some with Gus and two women, a blonde and red head, presumably his mothers although the photos looked to have been taken a long time ago. There were also photos of several other people.

The living room was warm with a touch of elegance. It was done in beiges and browns.

"Have a seat," Brian interrupted Justin's thoughts motioning towards a sofa while sitting opposite the indicated sofa. Gus wriggled down from Brian's lap and raced across to Justin pulling himself up onto the other sofa and finally onto Justin's lap. Looking down at the grinning face turned towards him, Justin smiled for the first time in months.

"I see you two will get along just fine."

Startled Justin looked up at Brian still smiling.

"Yes, I think we will."

"Alright, so do you have any questions before we show you around?"

_Too many _Justin thought to himself but none were really relevant to his job so instead he answered, "Not right now."

Brian nodded his head as he stood up. Gus clambered down and tugged Justin's hand as they started their tour with the downstairs.

"This is the kitchen. If there is anything missing or that runs out just get it when you go shopping. I'll give you the household credit card later."

The kitchen was huge. The counters were marble and it was state of the art. He would have so much fun in here. There were two guest bedrooms, a dining room, an office, a guest bathroom, T.v. room as well as a sunroom. Justin fell in love with the sunroom. It would have been the perfect place to have a studio to paint. With a last longing look at the room, Justin followed Brian and Gus up the stairs.

There was another guest bathroom and an office upstairs.

"There are two guest rooms upstairs for you to chose from, Justin."

Gus suddenly started tugging Justin further down the passage to another room with Brian sauntering alongbehind.

"This is my room. It's great isn't it? Daddy had it done specially for me."

The walls were painted a soft green. There was a single bed with a forest green duvet and pillows. There were some shelves against one of the walls with a couple of photos and books. Various toys were scattered throughout the room. There was also a large window with a backless sofa below by the one wall opposite the bed.

"I love it, Gus."

Justin received a big smile from his almost five year old charge.

"You have four rooms to choose from, Justin. Daddy said so. They're all so nice," Gus chattered on as he led the blonde out of his room and back into the hallway.

"And this one is the best!" Gus announced as he flung open the door opposite his. "It's across the hall from mine and right next to Daddy's, so you will be close by if you have a nightmare and need to get into Daddy's bed and snuggle. He knows lots of ways to scare off monsters too."

Justin felt his face heat as his mind went straight into the gutter. Brian looked at him with a smirk gracing his lips. The younger man instantly looked down at his feet as his face heated even more before cautiously peering up at his employer through his eyelashes.

Their eyes locked and held. Chemistry built until sparks almost flew but Gus's impatient shout broke the spell.

"Which one are you taking, Justin?"

Brian smirked at him challengingly, "Yeah, Justin. Which room will you be taking?"

Justin looked at Brian in defiance and answered Gus but his eyes never strayed from the brunette's.

"I'll take the best one, the one next to your dad."

* * *

AN: So do you like? Suggestions are welcome. I live for reviews. Thanks so much to my beta Elsa Kallan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: This story is AU and has Mel and Lindsay bashing with mild Michael bashing.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Justin was in his new room, unpacking his few possessions onto the bed. The room was decorated in assorted pale blues with the bed in a darker shade. The blonde smiled slightly. It was a vast improvement over sleeping on his best friend, Daphne's, sofa.

Taking his time, he packed his clothes away and pulled out two photo frames from the bottom of his bag along with some of his art supplies.

Justin set the photos down on the little table next to the bed and took a step back to survey them.

One of the photos was of him and Daphne. It had been taken at their prom. They had gone together as best friends since neither of them had had a love interest. They were grinning at the camera, dressed in all their finery.

The other picture was of Justin and Molly, his sister. Their mom had taken it in the backyard at Molly's last birthday party. He missed her even though she annoyed him occasionally.

"Justin," Gus' shout broke his miserable thought.

Justin walked to the door and looked down the hallway to where Gus was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, Gus?" the blonde asked glad to have a distraction of some kind.

"Can you come watch with me? Yellow su'marine is on," Gus pleaded with puppy dog eyes that no sane person could resist.

Justin smiled, "Sure, It's one of my favourite movies."

The pair walked downstairs and into the lounge where Gus waited for Justin to sit down before curling up next to the blonde practically in his lap.

He looked down at his young charge and teased, "You comfy there little man?"

Gus nodded his head briefly with his eyes staying glued to the T.V. screen as the movie began.

The two watched the movie, thoroughly enjoying it but unable to stay wake. Gus passed put due to the excitement of meeting his new nanny and Justin due to all the stress of the last week.

* * *

Brian stood in the doorway and gazed at the scene before him. Justin was lying with his head resting on his arm on the arm rest of the sofa. His other arm was curled around Gus. The little boy was pressed up against the blonde's side and one little hand was holding onto a fistful of shirt.

Brian sighed. He didn't want to wake them but dinner would be there soon and Gus would never get to bed if he continued sleeping. It was strange. His son usually took quite some time before warming up to someone, but Justin and Gus seemed to have clicked instantly. So far, from what he could see, the blonde would take care of his son and help alleviate Brian's worries.

The brunette walked to the sofa and decided to wake Justin first. He gently shook his shoulder.

"Justin, Justin time to wake up sleeping beauty," he couldn't resist teasing.

"Mmm…What?"

Blue eyes slowly drifted open, unfocused and confused before memory returned.

"Oh no. Mr. Kinney I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Easy, Justin and it's Brian. Mr Kinney makes me think of my father and I am definitely not him. You're still here with Gus and I'm sure you would have woken when you felt him moving. He can't get out the house so stop having a panic attack."

Justin smiled gently at his employer in gratitude. He had almost blown this and he hadn't even been there a day.

Brian returned the smile as the doorbell rang out.

Indicating his son, he asked, "Could you wake him while I get the food?"

Justin nodded his head and watched Brian walk out the room. He turned to the small, warm body pressed against him.

"Gus, Gus?" he whispered, stroking brunette hair so similar to his father's.

"Gus you gotta wake up. Dinner's here and I'm gonna eat yours."

"Wha'? Jus'n?" the little boy asked sleepily.

"Yeah, buddy. We gotta get up now."

"'K," Gus mumbled climbing off the sofa.

Justin yawned and stretched once off the sofa. He bent down and picked Gus up before walking in the direction of the dining room Brian had shown him earlier.

Brian looked up from setting the table as the two sleepy bodies walked in.

"Here, sit you two," he instructed pointing to their chairs.

"Wha' we eating, Daddy?" Gus queried.

"Chinese"

Brian then turned to Justin, realizing something, "I didn't check what you wanted. I just ordered a family meal. Hope that alright."

Justin nodded, "At this point, I'd eat nearly anything I'm so hungry."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Didn't realise it until you mentioned food."

The ad-exec shook his head in amusement.

As they ate, Brian informed Justin of Gus' schedule. He was in bed by 7 at the very latest and usually up by 6:30 the next morning. Three mornings a week he went to a play group from 8 until 12. Brian gave Justin the keys to the spare car for his transport along with a petrol card and a credit card for any groceries he deemed necessary.

At that point Justin spoke up, "I can cook us dinner if you would like."

"Are you any good?" Brian asked, eyebrow quirked.

Justin met his challenging gaze, refusing to be intimidated, "Better."

The brunette's eyebrows went up at that before he smiled at the younger man. He liked Justin's spirit. At times he looked so defeated, that Brian just itched to find a way to bring the fire back in his eyes.

Gus yawned for the fifth time in as many minutes catching Justin's attention.

"Come on buddy. Bath and bed for you I think."

Brian agreed, "You've had a busy day Sonny boy. I'll come tuck you in, in a minute."

Brian sat at the table and watched Justin pick Gus up and head upstairs to the bathroom. The blonde had such an excellent ass. Justin would prove to be a challenge and it would complicate things to fuck Gus' nanny but for some reason he was drawn to the blonde and wanted him. His life had just gotten a hell of a lot more interesting.

Meanwhile, as Justin was bathing Gus and getting him ready for bed his mind wondered to his new boss. The man was gorgeous. He was exactly the kind of man Justin had dreamed of having his first time with. Brian had that look about him. The one that simply screamed sex and confidence. It was a disaster. Justin could fall in love with Brian all too easily. He simply couldn't get involved with his boss, Gus' father, for fuck sake. The blonde knew he was heading into hot water and resolved to try and put as much distance between him and Brian as possible, while still living in the same house and down the hall from each other.

* * *

AN: Please let me know what you think. I live for reviews and thanks to my awesome beta Elsa Kallan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: This story is AU and has Mel and Lindsay bashing with mild Michael bashing. Mentions of child neglect.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

After settling Gus, Brian and Justin made their way down to the living room. Sitting opposite each other, Brian was the first to speak.

"There are a few ground rules we need to cover."

Justin nodded his agreement.

"First as Gus' nanny,"

Justin interrupted, "Child care provider."

Brian looked at him as if asking what the difference was before continuing.

"First is that you are never to leave Gus alone. Anywhere. Second I have full custody, however, when Gus wants to**(,)** he is allowed to see his moms, but only visits that are supervised by someone from the court. No unsupervised visits, and when he is going to be seeing him, I'll let you know a long time in advance," Brian warned him.

Justin hesitated before asking, "Why do you have full custody if you don't mind my asking."

Brian sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He barely knew the blonde but for some reason he felt he could trust Justin. Besides it would be nice to have someone who didn't have an opinion about what he should or should not have done know what had happened.

"It's a little complicated. Lindsay, Gus' biological mother, was a friend of mine from college. Although she professes to be a lesbian if I were even to consider turning to a woman, she'd be all over me in a flash. She met and married Melanie who's a lawyer."

Again he ran his fingers through his hair showing his exhaustion.

"A few years ago, they wanted to have a child. Lindsay still hadn't given up on her dream of having a happy hetro life with me. Unfortunately I didn't know about that until it was too late. To her the best way to keep me close and in her life was to have my child. I still don't know how they did it but they convinced me to be the father.

Once Lindsay was actually pregnant, I realised I was going to be a father and there was not a chance in hell I was going tobe like my old man. My life needed to change. I started my own advertising company, Kinnetik, and as the money came in, bought this house.

When Gus was born, Lindsay used him to gain my attention. Melanie used him as leverage to get as much money as possible out of me. After a while, I began to notice things. Small at first, then bigger. They neglected Gus. He was only important to them when they could gain something from me. The two of them often forgot to feed him, left him in the car when they went somewhere.

The last straw was when they went to some party and left him at the house by himself. He was barely a year old. I had gone to drop something off and found him. I took him home with me and filed for full custody the very next morning."

Justin was stunned. Gus was adorable. He couldn't understand how his mothers couldn't want him.

"They come here, slam the door in their faces, got ya," Justin stated completely serious.

Brian smirked. The blonde may have looked sweet and soft but he had a steel back bone.

"Do you have any objection to me taking Gus out to the park and some other places?" Justin asked wanting to get everything straight from the get go.

Brian was pleasantly surprised. The younger man seemed to genuinely like and want to make an effort with his son. Most people saw Gus as a way to get to Brian. Some of the old Brian came to the front.

"As long as they're not strip clubs. He's a little young for them."

Justin immediately went red and spluttered.

"Relax, Justin. It's fine as long as you're with him."

Brian watched as he tried to smother a yawn.

"We'd best get to bed. I have an early meeting tomorrow morning and Gus rarely sleeps late unless he's stayed up late the previous night."

* * *

Justin lay in his bed thinking over all that had happened. Brian Kinney was a gorgeous man that loved his son dearly. The young artist didn't have much experience beyond that of the occasional kiss and ahand job given under the bleachers at school.

He had been to chicken shit to go down to Liberty Ave. Then it had been prom, graduation, coming out to his family, his father throwing him out. He just hadn't had the motivation as well as the fact that he didn't want his first time to be a casual fuck. Come to think of it, he wanted someone like Brian Kinney.

_Maybe you want Brian himself _a little voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Justin realised that he was totally screwed. It would be all too easy to fall for the handsome ad-exec and then where would he be? Yip. Totally and royally fucked. That's where.

"Urrgh…" Justin moaned as he buried his head into one of his pillows.

* * *

Next door, Brian was having problematic realisations of his own. He wanted the blonde that was a given but he didn't want it to affect Gus. Justin also didn't seem like the kind of person that went for the occasional fuck. He was the relationship type. It would have to be all or nothing.

What scared Brian the most was the terrifying thought of being in a relationship didn't scare him. At least not in regards to Justin. Fuck! He needed to decidewhat it was that he wanted from the blonde but one thing was undeniable. He, Brian Kinney, was screwed.

* * *

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and thanks to my wonderful beta Elsa Kallan


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: This story is AU and has Mel and Lindsay bashing with mild Michael bashing. Mentions of child neglect.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Brian woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and pancakes. At first he was confused as to where he was that he could smell breakfast but then he remembered Justin, the blonde who was Gus' new nanny. Slowly he rolled out of bed and dressed for work before heading downstairs, following the delicious aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

The brunette paused in the doorway to the kitchen to take in the scene before him. Gus was sitting on a chair at the counter with a glass of juice and a plate of pancakes in front of him. Justin was to the left finishing off the batter for the last pancake. The two were chatting about some movie or other.

"Morning," Brian greeted gaining both their attention.

"Hi, Daddy. Justin made pancakes. It's yummy."

Brian walked forward and ruffled Gus' hair with affection.

"I see that Sonny boy."

"Here," Justin said offering a cup of coffee.

Tentatively he took a sip and found it to be just the way he liked it. Curious he raised a brow in question. Hearing the unasked question, Justin answered.

"Gus told me. Apparently you're grumpy without your morning fix so your son decide to pay attention to how you took it just in case he may need to know."

"Smart kid."

Brian sat and drank his coffee while Gus' chatter washed over him. Justin was eating is pancakes and occasionally nodding or offering a comment to the little boy. The blonde was putting away more food than should be possible for a person his size. The ad-exec just shook his head in wonder.

"I need to get going. Early meeting to get to," Brian said as he stood.

"We need to get going too little man. You've got play group this morning," Justin reminded Gus causing the small brunette to run off to brush his teeth and grab his bag and coat.

Both adults watched him until he disappeared up the stairs.

"I was thinking of taking Gus to the park after he gets home. So I'll have my cell with me. What time will you be home? Will you be eating with us?"

"I'm not sure. We're waiting to hear from one of the big accounts so we'll have to see," Brian replied feeling like they were a domestic married couple instead of employer and employee.

"Well then I'll make dinner for you and if you're home in time you can eat with us otherwise I'll leave it in the oven for you when you get home."

Deciding to tease the blonde a little, Brian leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Ok. I'm going to go now. Bye, dear," that said he walked out and to the front door leaving a stunned blonde standing frozen in the kitchen.

A few minutes later Justin still hadn't moved when Gus came racing back into the kitchen.

"Jus'in, can we go now?"

"What?" he asked startled, "Oh right. Yes, let's go."

* * *

After dropping Gus off, Justin phoned his best friend once he was back at the house

"Hello?"

."Daph, I think I have a problem."

"Couldn't you have waited to call at a descent hour?" Daphne whined still half asleep.

"My boss kissed me."

"What?" she screeched now fully awake after that startling announcement.

"I mean he was teasing me, at least I think he was, anyway it was just a quick peck but still."

"And where was this quick peck hmm?"

"My lips."

"Did you quit?"

"No. I already love Gus and it was just one peck but that's not the biggest problem, Daph," Justin informed her morsely as he dropped onto the couch running his free hand over his face.

"Jus? What's really going on?"

"I… I'm probably being stupid but… I …"

"Justin! Spit it out already. It can't be that bad," Daphne instructed finding difficulty in understanding her friend.

"It's just… Fuck Daph… Brian, my boss, he's amazing. Drop to your knees gorgeous, successful, major sex appeal and he adores his kid."

"I'm not seeing a problem yet."

"The thing is he's exactly the kind of guy I used to picture being with. I'm afraid I could fall in love with him so easily and then where would I be?"

"Would falling in love with him honestly be a bad thing? He sounds exactly like what you want and need."

"Daphne, he would never want a relationship with me. Sure I think he's attracted to me some but that's all. After a few fucks, he'd get bored and then I'd be screwed and not in a good way. I don't want to mess this up**,** and also don't want Gus to get caught in the middle. He's a good kid."

"I don't know what to tell you. It's kinda difficult since I've never met the man. So my advice for now is to just go with what feels right. Who knows**,** maybe you'll be the one to get him to settle down."

Justin laughed at that.

"Yeah, as if. Ok this conversation has gotten way too depressing."

"You're right. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well Gus has group until twelve and after that I thought I'd take him to the park."

"Sounds good maybe I'll meet you at the park. I wanna see this adorable little boy."

"Alright I'll see you there."

"Bye, Jus."

"Bye, Daph."

* * *

Justin pulled up in front of the playschool at five minutes to twelve. The blonde parked the car and climbed out, making his way inside. The children had to be collected from their class as part of the schools safety measures.

Three doors down the hallway, Justin reached Gus' class. The door was open so he cautiously walked in to be greeted by an exuberant shout.

"Jus'in!"

A human ball of energy launched itself at his legs nearly knocking him off-balance.

"Hi Gus," the blonde greeted as he picked up the little boy.

The teacher whom he had met that morning smiled at them.

"Hello again, Justin."

"Mrs Thomas."

"We'll see you again on Wednesday?"

"He'll be here."

"What do you say to going to the park, buddy?" Justin asked his charge as they strapped their seat belts on in the car.

"Yay!"

Justin laughed, shaking his head fondly, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Daphne sat on a bench with Justin both watching Gus play in the sand box a feet in front of them with some of the other children present.

"He's adorable, Justin."

"I know. I told you he was."

"It's kind of scary how quickly you two have bonded," the brunette girl commented.

"You're telling me. I love him already. I feel as though I should have known him from the beginning. Like somewhere along the way I went right instead of left and just missed something big."

"Huh. Well you got your chance now no matter which direction you turned before."

Justin put an arm around Daphne's shoulders in a one-armed hug, and leaving his arm around her as she snuggled close.

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably have been committed for insanity by now since I don't know anyone else that can put up with one of your queen outs."

"Haha funny."

"Jus'in look," Gus' shout gained their attention.

Gus and two of his new playmates had somehow managed to build something resembling a sand castle. They appeared to be very proud of their accomplishment.

"Very good, Gus," Justin praised earning a beaming smile.

Daphne just smiled at him fondly.

"Oh yeah. You are so screwed."

"What?" the blonde asked turning to look at his best friend.

"If his father gets even half the reaction outta you that that little boy does, you**,** my friend**, **are done for."

"Well fuck," he sighed.

"Yeah," Daphne breathed as she snuggled closer.

* * *

AN: I know I've fudged the timeline a little but that's writer's prerogative. For those who are confused Gus is almost five and Justin has just turned nineteen. Brian is now thirty two so there is a thirteen year age gap instead of twelve. Hope nobody minds.

I have made banners for my story which can be viewed on midnight whispers link on my profile


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: This story is AU and has Mel and Lindsay bashing with mild Michael bashing. Mentions of child neglect.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Brian spent the entire day cursing himself for the impulsive kiss he had given Justin that morning. No matter how he tried, he couldn't get the blonde out of his head. The kiss had been too short. He wanted to really taste those soft lips which just made him curse all the more. Justin was Gus' nanny. He couldn't afford to run the young man off.

Cynthia, sensing Brian's short temper, ran interference the whole day and tried to keep Brian's contact with other people down to a minimum. By five o'clock, she had had enough.

The blonde assistant strode into Brian's office with purpose.

"Time to go home, boss," she instructed.

"Not now, Cynthia."

"Yes now," she insisted, elbowing the ad-exec out the way, saving his work and shutting the computers down before he even had a chance to realise what was happening.

"What the fuck?"

"You've been in a foul mood the whole day boss. It's time you went home and sorted out whatever the problem is."

After some more arguing, Cynthia finally succeeded in getting Brian out of the office.

On the drive home, the brunette decided that he wouldn't mention that morning to Justin. They would pretend that it never happened and Brian would ignore his attraction to the blonde. Gus's happiness had to come first.

Brian was home in time for dinner which started out tense, but as the evening wore on accompanied by Gus' chatter, Brian and Justin began to relax around each other. By unspoken agreement neither brought up that morning's kiss. That dinner set the routine for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

Justin had been living with Brian and Gus for seven weeks. They had fallen into a routine. The three of them had breakfast and dinner together. Justin and Gus spent nearly all their time together when Gus wasn't at play group. In his off time, Justin hung out with Daphne and had started painting again. He was currently working on a portrait of Gus.

He had gone into the art shop to buy some more supplies before heading over to collect Gus. On his way out he ran into someone standing on the street.

"I'm so sor… Mom?"

"Justin?"

Uncomfortable, Justin took a step back.

"I didn't expect to see you," Jennifer asked desperate to stop him from bolting.

"You didn't expect to see me? That's the first thing you have to say to me after you haven't seen or heard from me in months!"

"Justin, please."

"Please what? Dad threw me out with nothing more than a small bag of things and you just stood there. I don't owe you anything. I have a new life now, a place to live and a job in case you were wondering," Justin added, all his repressed anger and hurt rushing to the surface.

"I'm glad. I'm so sorry, honey. I know you don't have to believe me but I am. I… I filed for divorce a week after you left," Jennifer offered.

Justin sighed. He never could stay angry at his mom and he missed her and Molly.

"Oh, Mom. Are you and Molly ok?"

Jennifer smiled at her son hesitantly.

"We're gonna be ok. I've applied to get a realtor's licence so I can support your sister and myself. You… you could come back if you want," she suggested softly.

Justin paused. A few weeks ago he would have jumped at the opportunity but now… now he loved Gus almost as if he was his own. And Brian. Brian was amazing. Despite all his effort and instructions to himself**,** he had fallen for the enigmatic brunette. Nothing had happened since that first quick kiss at breakfast but now. Now if things went to hell with Brian at least he would have somewhere to go.

"I…Mom… I've met someone and I really want to give it a chance. Thanks for the offer but for now I think I'm going to stay where I am. See if anything can come from it."

Jennifer was disappointed but also glad that her son may have found someone.

"Ok, if you're sure, Justin. Anything changes and you let me know?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Do you maybe want to grab some lunch?"

The blonde man glanced at his watch.

"I have to pick Gus up from playschool now," seeing the disappointment on her face he added, "We usually have lunch in the park. You could join us if you wanted."

"I'd love that."

Jennifer followed Justin first to pick up Gus and then to the park where they ate the lunch that Justin had packed. Mother and son spent the afternoon catching up and beginning the mending of the relationship while Gus played until he was ready to fall over.

"We had better be heading home soon. I've still got to make dinner before Brian gets home," Justin told her, lying Gus half asleep in his arms.

His mother smiled at the picture that the two of them made.

"You look and sound very domestic, dear," she teased.

"Mom," he whined.

"What? It's true. I'm just glad you're happy."

"Thanks Mom. I'll speak to you in the week."

Jennifer kissed both her son and Gus on their foreheads before the trio headed to their respective cars.

* * *

Throughout dinner, Brian noticed that the blonde was uncharacteristically quiet. Once Gus was bathed and tucked into bed, Brian found Justin curled up in the living room on the large sofa. Picking his feet up, the brunette sat down, placing Justin's feet in his lap.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Mmmhhh?" Brian's voice broke into Justin's thoughts.

"What's got you so silent?"

"I ran into my mother today," the blonde offered.

Brian paused before speaking. Justin hadn't really spoken about his family or his home life. He'd heard about Daphne a number of times**, **but the blonde rarely spoke of his parents or sister.

Appreciating the silent support, Justin continued.

"My dad threw me out the house. He found out I was gay and gave me a choice. Go to some fucking reform centre or get out. I told him I would rather die than have to pretend to be someone else for the rest of my life. He gave me ten minutes to pack. My mom, she didn't do anything. She's never really been able to stand up to my father."

Brian rubbed Justin's ankle in encouragement sensing it was painful for him.

"When I saw her today, she told me that she's divorced my father, is getting a job and that she and Molly have moved and I'm welcome to stay with them."

Brian tensed. He couldn't leave. Not now. It had taken Brian weeks to sort out and accept that he had feelings for the blonde and not the five minute, fleeting kind.

"I told her that I was happy where I was for now," Justin said, watching the brunette for his reaction.

The ad-exec relaxed. Slowly he resumed stroking his thumb over the blonde's ankle. The pair sat in silence for a time, both unsure of what to do or say next. Decision made, Brian moved Justin's feet off of his lap. Staring right into bright, blue eyes, the brunette slowly crawled up the blonde's body. Settling himself between Justin's parted legs; he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Objections now or never, Justin."

"Never," Justin breathed, reaching up with his right hand to pull Brian's head down to him.

* * *

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Nanny Extraordinaire 6/?

**Summary: **

**Pairings: **Brian/Justin

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word Count: **1, 506

**Warning: **language, mature sexual content, mentions of child neglect

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of

their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any

media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Previously:_

"_Objections now or never, Justin."_

"_Never," Justin breathed, reaching up with his right hand to pull Brian's head down to him._

_And Now:_

Their lips met gently at first, Brian's tongue running along Justin's lower lip prompting the blonde to part his lips. Immediately, the brunette's tongue swept inside. Justin's hand in Brian's hair flexed as his other hand moved up to run along Brian's side and over his back.

Things became heated fast causing Brian to pull away and stand up. Justin whimpered at the sudden lose of contact and looked up in question.

Brian extended a hand to help him up as he explained, "Gus, could come down."

Justin's eyes widened as he realised that he had been so caught up that he had forgotten all about Gus.

Brian tugged him towards the stairs. On the landing, he turned and gave Justin a quick kiss before walking backwards, pulling the blonde in the direction of his bedroom.

He turned to Justin, "Last chance, Sunshine."

Justin shook his head, reached up to cup Brian's jaw and kissed him, manoeuvring the ad-exec into the room and kicking the door shut. Brian chuckled at his response but it quickly turned into a groan as the blonde slid his hands up inside Brian's shirt, running his hands along his back.

His hands shot to Justin's waist and with a tug, pulled his shirt up and over his head, leaving it to fall to the floor. His head dipped to capture the blonde's lips again in a dominating kiss.

The younger man pulled away, gazed at Brian as his hands came to rest on the top shirt button. Blushing, he looked down at his hands as one by one he undid the buttons. Brian smiled at the blonde head bent to his task. When the last button came free, Brian used his forefinger to tilt Justin's head up. They stared at each other as the blonde slowly slid the shirt off Brian's shoulders, allowing it to fall to the ground.

Brian's hand slid around to tug Justin close for another kiss. They kissed for several minutes, tongues duelling and tasting before they broke away for air.

Slowly, Brian ran his hands down Justin's body until he reached his waist. Staring into blue eyes, he undid the button and slid the zipper down on the blonde's jeans. Justin mimicked Brian's actions, though his hands were shaking slightly in excitement and nervous apprehension.

As one they both pulled off the rest of their clothing. Not giving Justin time to start worrying, Brian grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed and climbed over him. He swooped down and kissed Justin's soft lips as he settled fully between legs that the blonde had automatically spread to give his room.

The skin on skin contact soon had both men moaning into the kiss.

Blindly reaching out to the bedside table, Brian grabbed lube and a condom. Throwing the condom onto the bedspread, he opened the lube and spread some on his fingers.

Gently, he lifted Justin's legs, guiding them over his shoulders.

"Wait," Justin stopped him, "I've been lectured one too many times about safe sex," he began not having noticed the condom on the bed next to them.

Brian grinned down at him cheekily, "Well, now we're gonna have a demonstration."

He handed the blonde the condom, "Put it on me."

Justin hesitantly did as asked.

Brian spread the lube around Justin's opening before pressing inside. Justin wriggled a little.

"It's cold."

"It'll heat up."

"Just… go slow ok," Justin asked quietly.

Brian smiled softly down at him. The blonde made a magnificent picture lying sprawled underneath him.

Gently, Brian used his fingers for several minutes to prepare Justin before removing them and pushing in. The blonde threw back his head and moaned.

"It hurts. Does it always hurt a little?"

Brian carded his fingers through Justin's long, blonde locks in an effort to sooth him.

"A little bit but that's a part of it. Just relax, Justin."

The brunette began rocking his hips back and forth, gently at first, growing more forceful. Brian grabbed Justin's hands, intertwined their fingers and held them on the pillow on either side of the younger man's head. Needing more he leaned forward to capture Justin's lips in a passionate kiss.

Justin's toes began to curl as his orgasm built in him until he exploded, Brian right behind him.

A few minutes later, when Brian was sure he could move, he threw the condom away and rolled onto his side, dragging Justin with him. Sleepily Justin snuggled into Brian's side, drifting in his most orgasmic haze.

Brian lay holding Justin. He had had sex more times than he could remember but he can remember that making love with Justin was by far the best experience he had ever had.

_Shit, he had thought making love not have sex!_

Brian decided to just let it all go, giving in to the need to sleep with his blonde in his arms. He could freak out in the morning if he had to.

* * *

The blaring alarm woke Justin the next morning prompting him to do little more than moan at the unfairness of it. He was warm and comfortable. For the first time since his father had thrown him out, he had slept through the night. Not only that, but he had slept like the dead. An arm tightening around his waist reminded him why.

The warm body behind him moved. Justin rolled over and grabbed Brian's forearm.

"Stay?"

Brian smiled down at the rumpled blonde in his bed. He braced an arm and a knee on the bed to lean down and kiss him. All too soon he had to force himself to pull away.

"I have to get to work early," he whispered as he pulled away.

Justin groaned and pulled the duvet over his head. He was by no means a morning person but he too would have to get up soon.

Fifteen minutes later, Brian walked back into the room from the en suite. He grinned at the lump curled up in the middle of the bed.

"Justin, I gotta go. I'll see you and Gus tonight?"

Justin lowered the covers enough to peer over them.

"Yeah."

The brunette shook as head, chuckling. He stopped to kiss Justin one more time before heading out the door.

The blonde sighed and hauled himself into the shower before Gus awoke.

* * *

Justin was on the phone the second Gus was out the car.

" 'elo?"

"Daph, can you come over this morning?"

"Justin? What the fuck are you doing calling me this early in the morning?"

"Please just come over, I'll explain everything."

"Alright, but it had better be good."

"It is," he reassured her before hanging up.

Justin grinned the entire ride back to the house. Walking into the kitchen he put some coffee on knowing that Daphne wouldn't be functioning until she had at least one cup in her.

_Ding Dong_

Justin ran to greet his friend and led her to the kitchen where her first cup of coffee was waiting.

Daphne eyed Justinsuspiciously over her cup of coffee.

"What's with you today? You're practically bouncing in your seat. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you got laid," she muttered.

Justin couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, something Daphne couldn't miss.

"Wait, you did? You got laid!"

Justin nodded.

"Oh my fuck, Justin! Who? No wait don't answer that. How? I mean I know how but how did you get your boss to take you to bed? Was he good? I better he was great. You glad he was your first? I bet you are," Daphne continued to talk a mile a minute.

"Slow down, Daph," Justin laughed.

"Well? Tell me, tell me."

"It was… amazing. Brian was amazing. I don't know what exactly made him give in but wow. He was perfect for my first, second, third and so many more to come hopefully."

"So it wasn't like a one time thing?"

"We didn't talk about it."

"Justin!"

"Come on, Daph. I had other things on my mind."

"So are you guys like in love now?"

"I love him. I don't know how Brian feels but if there's any chance, I'm taking it."

"Then why do you look worried?" Daphne asked, confused.

Justin shrugged, "Brian seems to have this habit of pushing away anyone close to him. I've seen him do it with his friends. I don't want him to push me away."

"Then don't give him the chance, Jus."

The young man chewed on his lower lip in thought.

"You know, you're right," he said and stood up, extending a hand to his best friend.

"Come help me."

"With what?" Daphne asked as she allowed the determined blonde to pull her upstairs.

"Moving my stuff."

Daphne's eyebrows rose into her hairline.

"Where are we moving them to?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Brian's room."

* * *

TBC…

AN: Thanks once again to my wonderful beta, Elsa Kallan


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Nanny Extraordinaire 7/?

**Author: **theblackrose16

**Beta: **elsa_kallan

**Summary: **Brian Kinney's life hadn't turned out as he had planned it. He had dreams of being the most successful ad-exec in New York City, single and sought after by all. Instead his friend had talked him into helping her have a child and was still living in Pittsburgh. Now he had full custody of his son, Gus, and lived in a house in the suburbs. Granted it was an extremely upscale section of the burbs and he did own an extremely successful advertising firm. Enter Justin Taylor who had just been thrown out of his home by his homophobic father. Desperate for a job and a place to stay, Justin applies to be Gus' nanny and is even more surprised when he gets the job. Now he has an energetic four year old and a gorgeous boss to deal with. Can Brian and Justin resist their growing feeling for one another or will they give in and risk it all for love?

**Pairings: **Brian/Justin

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word Count: **2, 750

**Warning: **language, mature sexual content, mentions of child neglect

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of

their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any

media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: I apologise for the long wait for this chapter. I have managed to get my ass in gear thanks to my persistent beta and nagging muse. Hopefully this will last.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It was late in the afternoon. Daphne had gone home just after lunch before Justin had picked Gus up. Now Gus was sitting in the living room watching some cartoons while Justin was in the kitchen preparing dinner when the phone rang.

Setting down the knife, the blonde wiped his hands on a dish towel before picking up the phone.

"Hello, Kinney residence."

"My, you sound domestic, Sunshine," Brian's teasing voice came over the line.

"Ha-ha, Brian," Justin said as he rolled his eyes even though the brunette couldn't see him.

"Listen, I don't know what time I'm going to be home. Some fuckwits in the art department screwed up a major campaign so I'm going to need to work late the next couple of nights," Brian explained, irritation and anger dripping from his voice.

"You could always bring the work home with you. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable here than at work, and you'll get a chance to see Gus before he has to go to bed, and here you'll at least get something to eat," Justin suggested unsure if it was maybe an excuse to avoid him.

There was a short pause where Justin began to worry before Brian responded.

"You know, I think I'll do just that as long as you can promise your fine self as company and entertainment during breaks," the brunette's voice came out slightly husky and went straight to Justin's libido.

"I think that can be arranged," Justin replied as mental images of "entertainment" ran through his mind.

"I'll be home shortly then, dear," Brian mocked lightly.

"See you soon, you ass."

* * *

The timer dinged on the oven, signalling that dinner was ready, as Brian drove up to the house. Justin finished setting the table and went to take it out the oven.

"Gus, you need to wash your hands. Dinner's ready," he called out to the little boy.

The sound of little feet running down the wooden floor of the hallway reached Justin as Brian open the front door, taking off his coat and hanging it up by the door.

"Daddy," Gus exclaimed running to his father in excitement.

The brunette easily caught his son and lifted him up into a tight hug before setting him back on his feet.

"Hey, sonny boy."

Father and son made their way to the dinning room where Justin was placing his dish.

"Something smells good," Brian told him, sniffing the air, his stomach suddenly making itself known.

"It's a chicken casserole," Justin answered, unsure of how to act now that Brain was actually home.

Brian took the decision out of his hands when he walked right up to him, slid a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him forward into a short kiss. Gus was too busy climbing onto his seat to notice.

"Let's eat," Brian declared, sitting down, Justin joining him a second later.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, when the kitchen had been cleaned up and Gus had been bathed, bedtime story read and was now finally asleep, Brian and Justin were found in the living room with papers scattered all around them. A laptop was on the coffee table in front of the pair where they were sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa.

"You said that this account was for Brown Athletics?" Justin asked, glancing sideways from the laptop screen to the brunette beside him.

"Their contract with Ryder has come to an end and they're unhappy with the recentresults. They're looking for something new to help increase their sales," Brian explained, a somewhat smug undertone in his voice.

Suspicious at Brian's tone, Justin looked at the older man speculatively, raising an eyebrow and biting on his lower lip in thought.

"You got something against Ryder?"

Brian snorted at the question, "You could say that. I used to work for Ryder before I got fired for screwing one of the new employees. When I wouldn't give in to his blackmail, he threatened a law suit so Ryder decided that it would be easier for him to just get rid of me."

Justin grinned at the smug, smiling brunette beside him. Realising what Brian had done, he had to laugh.

"You went and started a rival company, didn't you? And now Kinnetik is blowing Ryder's agency completely out of the water," the younger man laughed.

Brian simply quirked an eyebrow, tongue in cheek at the blonde's obvious amusement. He had done exactly that. He found it strangely encouraging that someone he had only known such a short period of time seemed to know him so well, never mind the fact that they were sharing a bed.

"Ok, well. I'm gonna have to agree with you that your art department is full of morons if this is the best that they could come up with," Justin said, breaking Brian out of his musings and bringing his attention back to the design displayed on the laptop screen.

Brian's good mood immediately fled in light of the art department's latest screw up. If he didn't need an art department, he would have fired the whole lot of them for their incompetence displayed in this latest campaign.

"It needs something more…" he trailed off.

Somehow Justin was able to follow his line of thought though.

"Sexy? The colour also needs to change. Orange is the new blue."

A picture began to form in the artist's mind and he grabbed the laptop, making adjustments, changing colour and overall revamping the campaign quickly and efficiently.

Brian sat and watched Justin work with admiration. For some reason, the blonde seemed to be taking the ideas right out of his head, and creating them on the screen before his very eyes.

"Fuck, Justin. What the hell do I need my art department for? This is really good," Brian complimented him.

Justin blushed, eyes moving to stare at the carpet. It had been a long time since anyone had shown any interest in him, let alone give him a compliment on his work. He knew his mom was trying to make things better now but that didn't erase all the hurt that had been inflicted before.

The pair worked in semi-silence comfortably, Justin drawing up a couple of different boards with Brian watching and directing from next to him, while he did his paperwork. Some time later, Brian packed up all the paperwork scattered around as Justin shut the laptop down.

Without stopping to consider it, Brian took the younger man's hand and pulled him out the living room, up the stairs and in the direction of his bedroom. He quietly closed the bedroom door as the blonde walked further into the room. The brunette turned around leaning against the closed door, eyeing the blonde appraisingly.

"Strip for me? Slowly," Brian half whispered.

Justin nibbled on his lower lip in nervousness. Somehow he felt vulnerable in this moment, naked despite the fact that he still had all his clothing on.

Slowly, he toed off his sneakers and then reached down to tug off his socks, wiggling his toes a little as they were freed from their confines. Just as slowly, the blonde shrugged out of his light, brown jacket, allowing it to fall off his shoulders and onto the floor behind him.

Brian's breathing increased along with Justin's, as the anticipation in the air rose. Fingers played teasingly with the bottom of his shirt before he crossed his arms, hands grasping his white shirt and pulled it upwards and off, temporarily breaking eye contact with the smouldering hazel eyes that had been looked with his since he had been told to strip.

Justin held the white shirt in his right hand, stretching his arm until it was held at arms length to the side. Holding Brian's gaze, the blonde flicked his wrist up, and then with a wicked glint in his eyes, allowed the material to slip through his fingers, dropping to the floor.

Brian licked his lips as the light coming from the outside window played across Justin's bare chest. Getting more into it, the younger man tantalisingly placed his hands on his hips and slowly slid them forward across his taunt belly until they met under his bellybutton, coming to rest on his jeans' zip.

The brunette watched as he teasingly undid first the button and then slid the zip down, the sound echoing in the room along with their panting breaths. He couldn't believe just how hard he was from watching Justin slowly strip and they hadn't even touched each other yet. He was aching to spread that body out underneath him on the dark blue sheets and just touch, lick and taste every inch of his lover's pale skin.

Justin watched Brian as he pulled his jeans down past his hips and then shimmied out of them, turning to give the brunette his back; he gave his ass an extra wiggle just as his jeans fell all the way down to pool at his feet, along with his underwear.

Suddenly, Brian couldn't stand having no contact, and in two strides, spun the blonde around to face him. He curled his hand around the back of Justin's neck, fingers brushing blonde strands as he pulled him into a kiss. Justin tilted his head back slightly, moving into the kiss. It was deep and hot with tongues duelling, desperate to relieve some of the tension that had built up.

Brian pulled away drawing a moan of protest out of his partner.

"Kneel on the bed, facing the headboard," Brian whispered into the blonde's mouth stealing another kiss, before moving back to hurriedly strip out of his clothing.

Brian watched as Justin climbed onto the bed, ass in the air. Fuck but he looked incredible; naked and eager. Impatient to touch his new lover, Brian moved to kneel on the bed behind the blonde. Teasingly he ran his forefinger down the younger man's spine from the nape of his neck tothe base of his spine, his tongue following the path.

A shiver ran through Justin's body in delight.

Leaning over, Brian grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slicked his fingers. Quickly he used his fingers to open him up, spurred on by Justin's gasps of "_Fuck" _and "_More". _When he was sure that the blonde was ready, he removed his fingers, ignoring the whining protest that escaped the younger man's throat. He grabbed the condom lying on the nightstand beside the lube and within moments had it on, added more lube and then lined himself up pushing in steadily.

Justin threw his head back in a silent gasp while Brian ran his hands appreciatively up and down his sides and back. Gripping the blonde's waist in both hands, he set a fast pace, leaning forward to lick at the occasional bead of sweat running down his back.

Justin placed his forearms on the pillow in front of him and then lay his head to rest on his arms as Brian continued to thrust, moaning at the thrills that shot up his spine.

Suddenly, Brian leaned forward licking and nipping at the side of his neck before settling on one spot and biting down gently.

"Fuck, Brian. Ahh," Justin panted.

Brian growled in response and increased the power of his thrust into the body beneath him. He slid a hand down Justin's hip and around to jerk him off in time with his thrust. He heard the blonde whimper at the feelings coursing throughhis body. A few more strokes of his thumb over just the head and it tipped Justin right over the edge, muscles squeezing and clenching around Brian. The sensations send Brian tumbling over the edge of his own climax.

Panting heavily, Justin collapsed flat onto the bed, taking Brian down with him. A second later, the brunette pulled out, tied and threw the condom away and fell down beside the still heaving blonde.

Justin realised that they probably should get up and clean themselves off, but he couldn't bring himself to care or move further than turning onto his side and laying his head to rest on Brian's chest. His heart was still hammering as he pressed a soft kiss to the muscle beneath his cheek, allowing his eyes to drift closed.

He was almost asleep when he felt Brian pull the covers up and over them, pressing a barely there kiss to his forehead as he wrapped an arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

The next three days happened in more or less the same vein. Brian went to work at the crack of dawn, came home in time to have dinner with Justin and Gus, then after Gus was in bed, the pair would work in the living room before removing to the bedroom, fuck each others brains out and then falling asleep.

* * *

Brian was in the process of fastening his cuff link on his left sleeve when a thought occurred to him. He glanced at the figure under the mounds of duvet on the bed and then around the bedroom. Well, fuck. Glancing at the open closet, Brian came to a realisation. Justin's things were in amongst his own all around the room and he hadn't noticed before then. Somehow when he hadn't been paying attention, the little shit had moved into his room as quietly and efficiently as he had moved into his and Gus' lives.

Brian took a moment to cast his thoughts over the events of the last few days. His eyes widened when another thought occurred to him. He was acting as though he was in a relationship and a committed one at that. Granted that since Gus had been born, he hadn't been as much of a slut as he had once been, but that didn't stop him from getting laid fairly regularly, and it sure as fuck didn't stop him from appreciating the view.

Now though, he hadn't once seriously checked out any male that he had come across since he and Justin had slept together the first time. While it had only been a few days, it was still something he had never done or not done before. Brian braced himself for the usual feelings of panic and suffocation to flood him at the thought of being involved in a serious relationship and was quite surprised when they never came. Huh. Maybe he really was growing up after all. He did have a son to raise after all, maybe it was time.

Shaking his head at his musings, Brain made his way over to the bed and pulled back the covers slightly to reveal a blonde head.

Justin squinted up at him through sleep laden eyes.

"Wh're y'u go'in'?" he mumbled.

"I gotta work this morning even if it is a Saturday but I'll be back around lunch," Brian whispered before he pressed a kiss to Justin's forehead without even thinking about his actions.

Justin hummed his understanding as Brian stroked a finger across his cheek.

"Later, Sunshine."

* * *

Hours later, the doorbell rang while Justin was playing with Gus in the living room. Puzzled as to who it could be as Brian had his keys with him, the blonde left Gus playing on the floor with his cars and went to see who was at the door.

Checking through the peephole, he frowned when he saw that there were two women standing outside the front gate. Still confused as to who they were, he opened the front door but since he didn't recognise either woman he left the front gate locked.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

Standing just in front of the gate the blonde woman wearing a long tan trench coat clutched tightly around her body frowned at him, as the other woman stepped forward.

"We're here for Gus."

The woman who had spoken had dark, short hair. She was shorter than the blonde but looked a little more on the butch side. Both women gave him a weird feeling and Justin could have sworn that he knew them from somewhere.

"What makes you think that?" Justin queried, wondering what the hell these women thought that they were doing, and why he would just hand Gus over to them, although he had a sinking feeling of what their reply would be.

"Because we're his mothers and we're here for our son," the blonde snapped, confirming Justin's thoughts.

* * *

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Nanny Extraordinaire 8/9

**Author:**theblackrose16

**Beta:**elsa_kallan

**Summary:**Brian Kinney's life hadn't turned out as he had planned it. He had dreams of being the most successful ad-exec in New York City, single and sought after by all. Instead his friend had talked him into helping her have a child and was still living in Pittsburgh. Now he had full custody of his son, Gus, and lived in a house in the suburbs. Granted it was an extremely upscale section of the burbs and he did own an extremely successful advertising firm. Enter Justin Taylor who had just been thrown out of his home by his homophobic father. Desperate for a job and a place to stay, Justin applies to be Gus' nanny and is even more surprised when he gets the job. Now he has an energetic four year old and a gorgeous boss to deal with. Can Brian and Justin resist their growing feeling for one another or will they give in and risk it all for love?

**Pairings:**Brian/Justin

**Rating:**NC-17

**Word****Count:**1, 144

**Warning:**language, mature sexual content, mentions of child neglect

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter ****Eight**

"Because we're his mothers and we're here for our son," the blonde snapped, confirming Justin's thoughts.

Justin took a deep breath to calm his sudden nerves. There was no way that he was giving Gus to these two women but he had a feeling that the situation was going to get extremely ugly, rapidly when he told them his refusal to comply with their wishes.

"Look, I don't know what that bastard has told you but we're here for our son so if you could just bring him out, we'll be out of your hair," the dark haired woman spoke, attempting to sound calm and sincere but she was failing spectacularly as far as Justin was concerned.

"No."

It was such a simple word, a negative reply to their demands. Two simple letters put together to form a small word in the English language but it conveyed Justin's response and his thoughts on their demands perfectly. It also had quite the effect on the women for being such a small word.

Both women looked shocked at his statement as though this outcome had never crossed either of their minds when they had planned on getting Gus.

"Excuse me!" the blonde, Lindsay, spluttered unable to comprehend the blonde man before her.

"You heard me. No. No, you will not be seeing Gus. No, you will not be leaving here with him. No, I will not help you," Justin informed them, sounding as though he was informing them that the sun was shining instead of denying them their "son".

"Who the fuck do you think you are, to tell us what we may or may not do in regards to our son?" Melanie shouted, outrage vibrating through her body at the nerve of Brian's latest trick.

"No, who the fuck do you two think you are?" Justin demanded, gearing himself up for a fight. Oh, he was going to enjoy this he thought to himself.

"The two of you, who couldn't be bothered with Gus when you had him, who neglected him, used him to manipulate Brian and used him to gain as much money as you could get your greedy little hands on. Who do you think you are to come here now, insult Brian, Gus' father, and then demand that I just meekly hand him over to the two of you, no doubt so that you can use him again for whatever you need. Who do you think you are?" Justin's voice gaining volume the more he worked himself up, "You have absolutely _no_right to come here, to Brian and Gus' home and demand anything!"

"You little…" Melanie's insult was drowned out by the sound of applause coming from behind them.

The two women spun around to see who had the audacity to dare to applaud and were stunned when they saw who it was.

Justin smirked at the figure moving closer over Lindsay's shoulder. Brian stood not two feet away from the gapping women. The brunette didn't even try to hide the smirk on his face. He'd arrived a few minutes ago in time to here Justin's little tirade and if the gate hadn't been in the way, he'd have had his tongue down Justin's throat by now in appreciation. The blonde looked exceptionally hot getting all worked up defending both himself and Gus.

"You heard him ladies. You are not getting your hands on _my__son_. The both of you have exactly ten seconds to get the fuck off of my property before I call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing and being in direct violation of the court order regarding Gus," Brian ordered, his tone indicating that he was not joking in the slightest.

Both the women recognised Brian's resolve and sneered in both Brian and Justin's directions before slinking off towards their car and drove off, all the while muttering under their breaths.

Brian sighed and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly once they were out of sight. It would hardly be the last that he heard of the two wicked witches of the west. He'd bet everything that he owned that they would head directly to Debbie to complain about his unfair treatment of them and she would be here giving him an earful in a flash.

The sound of a key turning in a lock broke him out of his unpleasant thoughts. In the next second, a warm hand was on his arm, startled he looked up into bright blue eyes.

"Brian…" Justin began, unsure of what exactly he could say to help his brunette lover.

His dilemma was solved when the older man wrapped his arms around his small waist and held onto him tightly.

The moment was broken when a little voice was heard from behind them.

"Daddy?"

Brian pulled away and quickly made his way to Gus.

"Hey Sonny boy, how's your day been?" he squatted so that he was on the child's eye level.

"Good, now you he'e," the little boy mumbled slightly.

"Why don't you go back inside and carry on playing, huh?" Brian suggested and was greeted with a grin before the little brunette boy turned and ran back into the house.

Once Brian and Justin got inside and made their way to the living room, Brian collapsed back onto the nearest sofa. Justin sat down beside him, curling into his side. Without thought, Brian put his arm around Justin's shoulders while Justin placed a hand on Brian's thigh in a comforting gesture.

"Thank you," Brian whispered to the blonde at his side.

Justin didn't need to be told what the thanks were for.

"Anytime."

Brian sighed, "That's not the last we're going to hear from them though."

Justin squeezed Brian's thigh beneath his hand in a show of silent support.

The pair sat in companionable silence as Brian wondered how long it would take the bitches to complain to Debbie and how long it would be before the red haired mother figure demanded his presence.

He wasn't far off the mark. At that very moment, Melanie and Lindsay were complaining to Debbie, all the while throwing in a number of half-truths.

An hour later, Brian and Justin couldn't be moved to answer the phone when the saw that the caller ID stated "**Debbie**", instead allowing it to go to voice message.

"You have one new message.

Listen here you ass, I don't know what exactly is going on but you can't keep that boy from his mothers forever. I expect to see you and Gus to dinner tomorrow evening. Don't make me come over there and get you.

End of message. To hear the message again, press…" the answering machine droned while Brian and Justin looked at each other, each debating what the best course of action would be.

"Well, Sunshine. You ready to face the wolves?" Brian asked sarcastically.

No.

"Yes," Justin answered, keeping his doubts to himself, he could do this for Brian.

* * *

TBC...


End file.
